The Wedding of Jareth the Goblin King and Sarah
by notwritten
Summary: It is about The Wedding of Jareth the Goblin King and Sarah Williams.


The Wedding of Jareth the Goblin King and Sarah

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labyrinth characters or the Labyrinth.

Jareth was walking in the gardens thinking about different ways which he could propose marriage to Sarah. The best way to do it was the bended knee and ring. It was a classic way to do it, and romantic too. Therefore, Jareth went to look for Sarah. It took him awhile to find her. He found her in the throne room talking to some of the goblins.

He approached Sarah, Then he bent his left knee and kneeled and said, "Sarah will you marry me and be my wife and queen forever."

"I will marry you and be your wife and queen." Sarah replied with tears of happiness in her eyes.

He then went and put an engagement ring on her ring finger of the left hand. Then they kissed each other with smiles on their faces. The goblins cheered as they kissed. They did not understand what had happened. It made their king happy, and that made them happy too.

They both love each other very much, and they wanted to be together forever. So Sarah and Jareth planned their wedding together, so that they would have the kind of wedding they wanted. They did not know how much was involved in planning the wedding. They managed to pull the whole thing off, but it was not easy. For they had run into different problems, but it worked in the end.

The day of the wedding dawned. Sarah was a bundle of nerves, because it was the day of her wedding. Jareth was feeling the same way, for he did not know what to expect. They had waited for this day to come, so they could become one. The love between them was strong and pure as the driven snow, and strong as a diamond.

The wedding was going to be performed in the crystal ballroom. There were roses, lilies and other flowers around the room. The music played soft and sweetly inviting the guests to the wedding. Some thought it was folly that Jareth was marrying a mortal. What they did not know that she was part Fae. Sarah had found out that her mother Linda was part Fae. After they were married Sarah would turn into a full Fae.

Sarah was wearing a simple wedding gown with diamonds and rubies sown on the dress. The diamonds and rubies were the shape of stars in blue. It had long sleeves that reached her wrists. The length of the gown went to her ankles. She had light blue ballet slippers on her feet. Jareth was wearing his blue outfit, the one he wore when he was dancing with Sarah in the crystal ballroom years earlier.

Down the aisle, they walked together towards the person that was going to perform the wedding ceremony. The Fae that was to perform the wedding ceremony was Oberon the High King over the Underground.

Oberon preformed the marriage ceremony. It got to a point where the wedding vows were to be said. They had a special written vow they were each going to say to each other.

What Jareth said to Sarah, "I take thee for my wife, forever to be together. Through whatever happens in sickness and in health. I promise to love and cherish you with all my heart and soul. I will be yours."

What Sarah said to Jareth, "I take thee for my husband, forever to be together. Through whatever happens in sickness and in health. I promise to love and cherish you with all my heart and soul. I will be yours."

Then Oberon told them and to everyone. "May I introduce Jareth the Goblin King and Sarah the Goblin Queen, husband and wife, and may they always be together."

They both turned to each other and kissed each other tenderly. Then they walked up the isle to the door that led out of the crystal ballroom. They had decided not to hold a reception. Jareth then picked her up and went to their bedroom, and they showed their love for each other.

This begins the life of Jareth the Goblin King and his wife Sarah the Goblin Queen. May they be together forever with love and joy. That the problems that come their way, would be solved with love and patience.

A/N: There is a link in my bio of what the wedding dress looks like.


End file.
